


Dancing

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They're dancing.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Dancing

The lively music floats through the air, inviting them to join the dance floor.

Without much effort, he remembers the steps – two ahead and then one to the side - and leads. She follows him with grace, placing unconditional faith in his abilities.

He spins her around. Her laughter fills his ears.

He feels like twenty again, invigorated by the energetic swinging of her hips. His knees are barely protesting.

His hand settles in the small of her back, pulling her closer.

The mischievous gleam in her eyes holds a challenge and a promise.

He accepts. The night is still young.


End file.
